vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/the worst thing about Vocaloid...
When you find out information no one else knows or is suppose to know... You can't tell anyone anything whats so ever. So, you keep quiet and don't say a word. But, if you burp the wrong thing, you get in trouble and loose faith of those your keeping quiet to. So in a nutshell, silence is golden and keeps trust and peace, thus I'm trying to forget what I know because it makes life a lot easier. Yeah, I knew Kaito and Meiko were about to get attention last summer, I mentioned that in my yearly review... As I said, I hate it when I know these kind of things are about to happen. O_o' Tomorrow Pokemon black and white are out... Sunday is the day I upload my song... I'll be buying White, (eh, don't ask why I'm buying it because I'm too old for it now). I made a small tweak since I haven't uploaded the song yet and had time, I'm delaying sitting down with the game until I get it sorted, I put Soulsilver down after I beat the league. No I haven't decided if the songs going private or public (under a new name). As I said, I have another song planned after this anyway, so I have to keep moving. I passed some times this morning through Minecraft... Theres nothing to do around here that I can do aside from look up the blacklist names, which I'll do on Monday. I was not fond of the blacklist idea, because you make a mistake it costs someone, if you have one of these their inviting to vandals. Its sort of a devils play if you know what I mean. In minecraft though? I built a temple (I was bored), a park and I'm working on a docklands. Good grief... Once you knuckle down to this game you wonder where the time goes and for a good reason. Everything takes so long to do if your not cheating. Single player in particular (I spend most of the game here). Lets see... I built a mineshaft all the way down to bedrock and removed two mountains. And the bottom layer, bedrock, isn't an even surface. I perfected the art of playing with lava, I glass it over at bedrock level to get a nice glowing floor. In one room theres a lava room behind glass where I'm about to reduce the whole thing down. However, I have to find the top most point of the lava and thats the most dangerous point, finding where in the ceiling its safest to go up to find the top. Once you find the top you start daming off with dirt, slowly working the lava down to the point you want and then glass it over. You can loose it bydropping gravel into it - but you loose that nice natural glow you can use in the flooring! Hey, its free light in the darkest point of the game why waste it? Anyway, thats enough about Minecraft, it takes too long to really get into much detail, I play it when I want to waste time and my brothers not in (its on his computer). Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Real life